


With A Little Liquor On My Lips

by emojidun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bottom Tyler, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Smut, Top Josh, gratuitous mentions of joshs beard, josh is having a midlife crisis if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojidun/pseuds/emojidun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Josh is a successful lawyer trapped in a failing marriage, and Tyler is the beautiful university student that literally takes his breath away. They meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Liquor On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon that requested it!! heres some good old fashioned sin™

Josh can feel the bass in his teeth and in his fingertips as he leans his forearms against the bar. 

 

It quivers in time with the bass of whatever loud, heady song the DJ's spitting out through the speakers, and he can feel it as it shakes the floor, his chair, the glass under his fingertips. 

 

It'd been a long while since he'd been to a club, much less a club filled with drunken college students and the loud, upbeat sounds of techno music. A few months from his thirtieth birthday, he knows he's probably the oldest person in the bar, and in a suit that probably costs more than the building's worth, he knows he's kind of a fish out of water. 

 

He'd found the club by accident, when he'd been driving aimlessly after work to avoid actually going home. It's a large club, wide and run down, situated between two tall, abandoned buildings, with chipped brick framework and boarded up windows. 

 

The club is dim, illuminated mostly by neon signs propped up along the walls and behind the bars, and the music is fast, loud, heady. The dance floor is crowded with people, singing and drinking and grinding against each other, and Josh glances out at them occasionally from his spot in the farthest, darkest corner or the bar. 

 

His jacket is draped over the back of his chair, and his sleeves are rolled neatly to his elbows, fingers laced around the empty glass in his hands. He probably stands out, brooding in a bar filled mostly with students from the university near by, but the only curious look he gets is from the bartender when he waves him back over for another scotch. He's already worked his way through six, maybe seven, and he knows it's only a matter of time before he's cut off. 

 

He sighs to himself, nodding gratefully at the bartender when another tumbler is placed down in front of him. He shouldn't drink it, he knows. He should be at home, he knows. His wife, Debby, is waiting for him, and he should be at home with her, trying to patch things up. He really shouldn't be at a dive bar crowded with college students, but he can't really bring himself to go home. 

 

Things haven't exactly been great at home, lately. He's always fighting with Debby about something or another, however minor it may be, and he'd been sleeping in the guest room for the last three, maybe four nights, anyway. Being at home is quickly becoming more draining than actually being at work, and Josh just needs some time to catch his breath and not be screamed at. He'd called Debby after work, as he'd been climbing into his car, to tell her that he needed to work late and that she shouldn't expect him home. It had ended in a fight, of course, because everything ended in a fight with her, and she had been yelling in his ear as he had decided that he needed a fucking drink, and he needed it badly. 

 

She'd had a lot of choice things to say, first about how he was working too much, then, of course, about his hair. He'd dyed it recently, a dark, orange sort of colour, and Debby'd hated it so fucking much that he knows it's gonna be an argument until he grows it out or dyes it back. Somehow, every argument they have comes back to how much she hates his hair or his beard. She hates his beard because she thinks it makes him look homeless, or something, and sometimes Josh thinks about shaving just because he's so fucking tired of hearing about it. 

 

He sighs again as he quickly throws his scotch back, wincing as it burns the back of his throat. He waves the bartender back over for another, and he gets a long, appraising look for his efforts, but the bartender doesn't actually say anything as he places another glass down in front of him. Josh's being a fucking idiot, he knows, but he just doesn't have the energy to go back home and fight with his wife about something that'll only end in her complaining about his hair, anyway. He doesn't know where he's gonna go after the bar, and he doesn't know how he's gonna get there, but whatever. As long as he's not at home. 

 

Leaning back in his chair, he takes another, slower sip of scotch and sighs loudly through his teeth. The song changes, to one that's faster, headier, that has even more bass, and Josh can feel the floor quiver beneath his chair as more people filter from the bar and onto the dance floor. He watches the growing crowd over the top of his glass, settling further back against his chair. He looks down at his scotch as he empties his glass again, before he turns the empty tumbler over and places it back down on the bar. He folds his arms over his chest as he looks back up, first at the dance floor again, then at the bar, where he finds the most attractive person he's ever seen sitting across the bar from him, alone. 

 

Honestly, Josh is sort of taken aback for a moment. He has long hair, mussed, like he'd spent a lot of time running his fingers through it, and long eyelashes that cast dark shadows across his cheeks as he picks at the label of the bottle in his hands. He has long, slender fingers, and full, pale lips, and he's so, unbelievably beautiful, that for a long moment, Josh can't bring himself to look away. He studies the shadows of his eyelashes, and the pretty, pale pink colour of his cheeks, before he suddenly looks up from his bottle and catches Josh's eye.

 

Josh half expects him to scowl, or something, maybe storm across the bar to punch Josh in the dick, but after a moment passes, two, he cracks a smile. 

 

It's a soft, shy smile, and it's so beautiful that Josh can't keep himself from lifting the corner of his mouth. He nods at the guy, who smiles again, wider, and Josh kinda wants to kiss him, but he also kinda wants to see how his pretty, pale lips would look stretched around his cock. 

 

Which, okay. Alright. 

 

He clears his throat, forcing himself to look away again and back towards the bartender. He waves him over again, and the bartender fixes him with another pointed look, but he still places another scotch down in front of him without a word. Josh doesn't even hesitate before he throws it back, clearing his throat again as he turns his glass over on the bar. 

 

He's a married man. His marriage may be falling apart, but he's still married, and he shouldn't even be looking at really, unbelievably beautiful college students, much less thinking about fucking them. God, Josh would absolutely fuck him, though. He wants to come over his pretty, flushed cheekbones, and across his pretty, pink lips, and he can feel his cock twitch at just the thought. 

 

He shifts in his seat, clearing his throat again. He can feel guilt, slight, settling into the pit of his stomach, but it's not guilt because he's thinking of people that aren't his wife. It's guilt because he isn't guilty that he's thinking of people that aren't his wife. He's a married man, but he's a married man who hasn't worn a wedding ring in months. He can't even remember the last time he'd talked to Debby and they hadn't fought. 

 

He sighs, and he's about to wave the bartender over for another, when the chair next to him is pulled back and the beautiful boy from across the bar is climbing onto it. He crosses his ankles, fixing Josh with another soft, sweet smile, and Josh can feel his tongue start to dry out in his mouth as he looks up at him. 

 

"You've been looking at me," he greets, in a voice that's like a peal of bells, and Josh finds that he can't bring himself to lie to him. 

 

"You're beautiful," he says, and the beautiful boy is close enough that Josh can see him blush. "I couldn't help myself." 

 

He laughs, and Josh wants to hear the way his voice sounds when he moans Josh's name. "You're not so bad, yourself," he says, and laughs again, a shy sound, a giggle, and Josh still wants to fuck him until he cries, but he also sort of wants to hold him. "I'm Tyler," he says, holding a hand out to Josh, and Josh has to clear his throat again before he takes it. 

 

"Josh," he says, and Tyler smiles again, beautiful. 

 

"Josh," he repeats. Josh likes, too much, the way Tyler says his name. 

 

"Tyler," Josh replies, and he feels too proud of himself for the smile that he puts on Tyler's face. "What're you having?" He asks, nodding towards the bartender, and Tyler shakes his head.

 

"Oh," he says, "no, you don't have to," he protests, but Josh waves him off with a scoff. 

 

"Please," he says, "I insist. Let me buy you a drink." Tyler bites his lip, not looking entirely convinced, and Josh has to force himself not to stare at Tyler's mouth as he cracks a smile. "I'm trying to be charming," he tells him, and Tyler giggles. "I'm gonna feel really bad about myself if you don't let me buy you a drink." 

 

Tyler giggles again. "Fine," he says. "Just one." 

 

"I'll take what I can get," Josh agrees. "What are you having?" 

 

"Just a beer," he says, and Josh raises an eyebrow, but still waves the bartender over again. 

 

"Innis and Gunn," he requests, "and another scotch." 

 

The bartender looks less than impressed with him, but he still doesn't say anything, placing a bottle in front of Tyler and another tumbler in front of Josh. 

 

"Thank you," Tyler tells Josh, and Josh can't keep himself from grinning crookedly as he nods. 

 

"It's my pleasure," he says. 

 

"Are you always this sweet?" Tyler asks, and Josh is a liar, but he nods again. 

 

"Always," he agrees. "I'm a delight." 

 

Tyler laughs again, like a peal of bells, before taking a short sip of beer and turning in his chair to face Josh. "So what brings you here today?" He asks curiously, tilting his head, and he's fucking adorable, but Josh also wants to fuck him until he's nothing more than a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him. "I don't think I've seen you here before." 

 

"I'm a huge fan of dive bars," Josh tells him, and Tyler laughs again. "I don't know if you could tell just by looking at me." 

 

"I could, actually," Tyler says, and Josh grins again. "It's the beard," Tyler tells him. 

 

Josh brings a hand up, scratching at his jaw. "You don't like the beard?" He asks, but Tyler shakes his head, smiling at Josh around the lip of his bottle as he takes another slow sip of beer. 

 

"I love the beard," he says. 

 

Josh grins again, trying to force himself not to blush. "What about you?" He asks. He's kinda trying to change the subject, but he's also kinda curious. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" 

 

Tyler scoffs, nodding towards the dance floor as he takes another short sip of beer. "I came here with my roommate," he says, "but he abandoned me." 

 

"Your roommate?" Josh asks, and Tyler nods. "You go to school around here, then?" 

 

"I do," Tyler agrees. 

 

"What are you studying?" Josh asks, 'cause he honestly wants to know more about Tyler, and the way Tyler's eyes light up makes him feel sort of warm all over. 

 

"I'm gonna be a music teacher," he tells Josh. "Only one more year." 

 

"Congratulations," Josh says, holding his glass up, and Tyler laughs again as he taps the bottom of his bottle against the glass. 

 

"Cheers," he agrees, and Josh can see him smiling from the corner of his eye as he swallows another mouthful of scotch. "What about you?" He asks, after Josh had emptied his glass again. "What do you do?" 

 

"I'm a lawyer," Josh tells him honestly, and Tyler raises his eyebrows. 

 

"A lawyer?" He asks, and Josh nods. "Are you really?" 

 

Josh laughs, despite himself. "I swear to God."

 

"Are you any good?" Tyler asks. 

 

Josh laughs again. "I like to think so."

 

Tyler giggles, taking another sip of beer before he places his bottle down on the counter. "Are you married?" He asks, and Josh clears his throat again, feeling his heart skip a beat, two, in his chest. 

 

He knows he should say yes, 'cause he is, like, actually married, but instead, looking at Tyler and his beautiful, dark eyes, he shakes his head and holds up his bare left hand. 

 

"I'm not," he says, and he feels the teeniest, tiniest shock of guilt before Tyler's smiling at him again, so soft and so pretty, and it's gone. 

 

"Lucky me," he says, and Josh almost swallows his tongue. 

 

He bites it, instead, looking up at Tyler with a smile he knows it's crooked. "What about you?" He asks. "Somebody as beautiful as yourself? I find it hard to believe you don't at least have a boyfriend." 

 

Tyler laughs again, flushing darkly, and Josh is almost taken aback by how beautiful he is. "I don't, actually," he says. "My roommate took me out tonight to get me laid. He got a bit ahead of himself," he says, biting his lip as he looks up at Josh, "but he may have been on to something." 

 

Josh grins again, holding up his empty glass. "Lucky me," he agrees, and Tyler laughs, tapping the bottom of his bottle against the tumbler again. 

 

"Cheers," he says. 

 

Josh laughs, waving at the bartender again, who sighs, tired, as he places another glass down in front of him. Josh knows it's only a matter of time before he's cut off, and he can almost feel the bartender's weary eyes on him as he sips more slowly at his scotch and looks back over at Tyler. 

 

Tyler flashes him a grin, cheeks flushed with alcohol, and Josh kinda wants to taste his skin. "So what's the exciting world of law like?" He asks, and Josh laughs. 

 

"It's pretty exciting," he says. "It can be tiring, though." Tyler nods, sipping at his beer again, and Josh can't keep himself from watching his throat as he swallows. "What's the exciting world of university like?" He asks. 

 

Tyler laughs again, shaking his head. "Not altogether too exciting," he says, and Josh can't keep himself from cracking a grin. "I'm almost done, though. I'm powering through." 

 

Josh nods, taking another, slower sip of scotch. "What made you wanna become a teacher?" 

 

Tyler hums softly, placing his bottle back down on the bar. "Those who can't do," he says, "teach." Josh snorts into his glass, and Tyler laughs again, like the loud, sweet peal of bells. "Did you always wanna be a lawyer?" He asks. 

 

Josh swallows the last of his scotch, turning his glass over on the bar. "No," he says honestly, which isn't really something he's ever told anyone. "I used to be in a band, actually." 

 

"You were in a band?" Tyler asks with a laugh, and Josh cracks a grin as he nods. 

 

"I was," he says, "back in high school. I took a year off after I graduated, and we were gonna give touring a try." 

 

"Did you?" Tyler asks, and Josh turns his glass over again as he shakes his head. 

 

He'd been with Debby through his senior year of high school, and they'd married only a few weeks after they'd graduated. She'd convinced him that touring was a bad idea, that he needed to go to school, get a good job, take care of her. 

 

"My, uh, girlfriend at the time wanted me to stay at home," he says. "I was young and dumb and I wanted to make her happy, so I stayed home and enrolled in law school the next year." 

 

"Do you ever wish you had gone on tour instead of going to school?" Tyler asks curiously, and Josh sighs softly through his teeth. 

 

"Sometimes," he agrees, before he smiles. "We weren't that good, though. It probably would've been a waste of my time." 

 

Tyler laughs again, and Josh grins, waving the bartender back over with one hand. The bartender sighs again as he crosses to him, studying him for a moment before he folds his arms over his chest. "I can't give you any more, man," he says, long suffering. "I'm gonna have to cut you off." 

 

Josh makes an indignant noise through his teeth, and he's half tempted to try and protest, before he feels a hand on his thigh, Tyler's, tracing along the inseam of his pants. "Maybe we should get out of here, then," he says, sweet, and Josh doesn't think he's ever heard a better idea in his life. Swallowing, he nods, and Tyler smiles again as he eases his hand from Josh's thigh. "Do you live around here?" He asks, and Josh very nearly agrees. 

 

He doesn't live too far away, and there's nothing he'd like more in the world than to take Tyler apart on the silk sheets he has waiting for him back home. He wants to take him apart with his tongue, with his hands, with his cock, and more than anything, he wants to do it at home, but then he remembers that Debby, his wife, is waiting at home for him with his bed, his sheets. He feels another jolt of guilt, before it's gone again, and he shakes his head and fishes his wallet from his back pocket. 

 

"I don't," he says, laying a few bills down on the bar, and Tyler wrinkles his nose. 

 

"We could go back to my dorm room," he says, and Josh cracks a smile as he shakes his head. As much as he'd like to fuck Tyler on threadbare sheets, and risk having his roommate walk in at any moment, he'd really rather prefer silk sheets and privacy. 

 

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" He asks, and Tyler furrows his brow, shaking his head. 

 

"No," he says. "Why?" 

 

"I have it on good authority that there's a hotel not too far from here," he says, "but it might be hard for me to let you leave when we get there." 

 

Tyler laughs, biting his lip as Josh pockets his wallet again and lifts his jacket from the back of his chair. "Is my dorm room not good enough for someone of your stature?" He asks, and Josh laughs, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to Tyler. 

 

"A dive bar buff such as myself?" He asks, and Tyler laughs again. "Of course it is," he says. "I'm just looking for an excuse to pamper you." 

 

Tyler bites his lip again, and Josh can see him flush as he takes Josh's hand and climbs to his feet. "Okay," he agrees, sweet, shy, and Josh grins as he twines their fingers together. 

 

He nods once at the bartender, before leading Tyler through the large crowds of people and out the front doors. He can see his car parked just down the street from him, but he'd also lost count of how much scotch he'd thrown back, so he sighs through his teeth and reluctantly releases Tyler's hand, fishing his phone from his pocket. "I'll call us a cab," he says, and Tyler giggles softly, looking up at Josh from beneath his eyelashes. 

 

"You don't have a driver?" He asks, and Josh flashes him a grin. 

 

"He has the weekend off," he says, and it's the truth. 

 

Tyler laughs, shaking his head, and Josh finds himself watching Tyler's lips as he holds his phone to his ear. He prattles the address off to the operator, who promises to send a car their way, and Josh thanks her once, twice, before he switches his phone off again and pushes it into his pocket. "We have a few minutes until the car gets here," he says, and Tyler grins at him, cheeky. 

 

"I can think of something that might help pass the time," he says, and Josh cracks a grin, crooked, and raises his eyebrows. 

 

"Yeah?" He asks, and Tyler giggles again, closing the distance between them to press their lips together. He tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Josh's neck, and Josh grins against his lips, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist to pull him closer. 

 

Tyler cradles the back of Josh's head with his other hand, as Josh spreads his fingers over the small of Tyler's back, thumbing slowly over the soft fabric of his shirt. He licks over Tyler's lower lip, and Tyler parts his lips easily, sucking the very tip of Josh's tongue into his mouth. Josh groans softly, pulling Tyler closer by his waist, and Tyler giggles as he tightens his grip on Josh's hair. 

 

Josh thumbs over his shirt again, and his hands fit so well against the small of Tyler's back. Tyler fits so well against his chest, arms around his neck, and Josh thinks he could spend the rest of his life kissing Tyler and not get bored. 

 

He only pulls away when the cab pulls up to the curb beside them, laying on the horn. He doesn't really wanna stop kissing him, but he knows that if he does, they'll get to the hotel sooner, and it's with the thought of fucking Tyler on expensive sheets that he pulls away and pulls open the door of the cab. He helps Tyler inside, before climbing in next to him, and he barely has time to prattle the address off the driver before Tyler's turning Josh to face him, kissing him again. They barely part the entire ride to the hotel, and when they do, it's only so Josh can fish his wallet from his back pocket and hand the driver a blind fistful of bills. 

 

He's getting impatient, honestly, but he knows that Tyler is, too, and Josh can feel it in the way that Tyler clings to him as he checks in at the front desk. As they cross the lobby, Josh keeps an arm around Tyler's waist, and as soon as the elevator doors slide shut, he presses him against one of the walls and kisses him again. He reluctantly pulls away when the doors open again, but he keeps an arm tight around Tyler as he leads him down the short hall to the door of their room. 

 

He'd checked in to the penthouse, but neither of them take the time to look around after he'd unlocked the door. As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, Tyler's on him again, gripping Josh's hair with both hands and licking back into his mouth. 

 

Josh groans into his mouth, pulling away again to lift Tyler's shirt over his head. Tyler shudders, and Josh cracks a smirk as he kisses him again, leaning closer to grip Tyler's thighs and lift him into his arms. Tyler quickly wraps his legs around his waist, whimpering softly into his mouth, and Josh groans again, low, holding him closer. 

 

He carries Tyler in the general direction of the bedroom, kissing him quickly, messily, unwilling to pull away. He can feel Tyler's hands at his chest, quickly pulling open the buttons on his shirt, and when he finally kicks open the bedroom door, he places Tyler on his back on the bed with a low, impatient noise. He shrugs out of his shirt before he climbs onto the bed on top of him, sealing their lips together again with a groan. 

 

Tyler whimpers softly, and it's easily the most beautiful sound Josh has ever heard in his life. He groans again, quickly thumbing open the button on Tyler's jeans, and Tyler lifts his hips helpfully as Josh pulls his jeans and briefs down in one, quick motion. He sits up on his knees to tug them off and over the edge of the bed, before he looks back down at Tyler and pauses, heart skipping a beat in his chest. 

 

He's just so fucking beautiful Josh is actually taken aback for a moment, two, three. He's flushed all the way down his chest, lips swollen, parted prettily, eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks as he blinks. His chest is heaving with each breath, and his thighs are spread, pliant and pretty, and he's so, unbelievably beautiful beneath Josh. 

 

Tyler squirms after a moment, though, sucking his lower lip back into his mouth. "What?" He murmurs self consciously, and Josh has to shake his head to clear it before he smiles. 

 

"You're beautiful," he says, and Tyler flushes darker, before he reaches up to pull Josh back down for another quick, messy kiss. 

 

Kissing him, Josh makes quick work of his own dress pants, kicking them, discarded, towards the end of the bed. He pulls away again to catch his breath, kissing slowly across Tyler's jaw, and he groans loudly when he feels Tyler's fingers skirt down his stomach and beneath the waistband of his briefs. He curls his fingers around his cock, stroking him once, slowly, and Josh grips Tyler's hip tightly enough to bruise as he reaches for the nightstand with his other hand. 

 

Ignoring the irony, he pushes a bible out of the way, and pulls out a bottle of lube and a long strip of condoms. He slams the drawer shut with more force than necessary, before he reluctantly pulls away again, sitting back up on his knees and thumbing open the bottle of lube with one hand. Tyler spreads his legs further apart, before he pulls his knees up, partway to his chest, and Josh has to pause for another moment just to look at him before he swallows thickly and quickly coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube. 

 

Tyler makes a high, impatient noise, and Josh shushes him softly, rubbing Tyler's calf with one, dry hand, as he just barely brushes the tip of a slick finger over his hole with the other. 

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He murmurs, and Tyler nods quickly, breath hitching. 

 

"I'm sure," he breathes, blinking up at Josh with wide, dark eyes, and Josh leans down to kiss him again as he slowly eases his first finger into him. 

 

Tyler's breath hitches against his lips, and Josh can feel Tyler's fingernails cutting into his skin as he grips his shoulder with one hand. "Good?" Josh murmurs, and Tyler nods quickly, exhaling softly through parted lips. 

 

"Good," he murmurs. 

 

Josh kisses him again, before he pulls back slowly, watching his face contort as he starts to move his finger. His eyelashes flutter, his lips part again, and he gasps softly as Josh works him up to two fingers, then three. He keeps making these soft, breathless sort of noises, gripping at Josh's shoulder and his hair, and Josh almost can't help the low, impatient noise he makes when Tyler rocks his hips down against his fingers and breathes, "please." Josh spreads his fingers slowly, brushing his fingertips over Tyler's prostate, and Tyler jolts, arching his hips and moaning loudly. "Please," he breathes again. "Josh, fuck me, please." 

 

Josh groans again, taking a deep breath as he slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes them messily on the sheets. Tyler makes a soft noise of protest, but Josh's blood is rushing so loudly in his ears that he can barely hear him. With shaky, impatient hands, he rolls on a condom, and looks up at Tyler with another low groan as he slicks his cock up quickly. Tyler watches him with hooded eyes, before whimpering again, impatient, and Josh bites his tongue as he nods and finally lines his cock up with one hand. 

 

"Are you sure?" He murmurs again, and Tyler whines, tugging at the hair at the nape of Josh's neck. 

 

"I'm sure," he breathes. "Just — please. C'mon." 

 

Josh nods, gripping Tyler's hip with his other hand. He thumbs slowly across his skin, before, unable to help himself, he leans down again, ghosting his lips against Tyler's as he pushes into him slowly, carefully. 

 

Tyler makes another soft, high sound, and his eyelashes flutter shut as Josh bottoms out. He's so tight around him, and so beautiful beneath him, and Josh actually has to bite his tongue to keep himself from coming right away. He presses his other hand to the sheets next to Tyler's head, and gives Tyler a moment to adjust, before he can feel Tyler starting to scratch at his shoulder with the hand not held, like a vice, in his hair. 

 

"Move," he breathes. "Fuck, please move." 

 

Josh kisses him again, once, twice, before he slowly pulls his hips back until just the very tip of his cock is still inside him. When Tyler whimpers, he pushes back inside him, groaning loudly and holding tighter to Tyler's hip. 

 

He moves slowly as he pulls his hips back again, watching Tyler's face as he moves. "God," Josh murmurs, as Tyler screws his eyes shut, whimpering helplessly, and fuck if it isn't the most beautiful thing Josh's ever seen. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, and Tyler gasps. 

 

He rocks down against Josh's cock, so Josh starts to move his hips more quickly, gripping the sheets next to Tyler's head. Tyler presses one of his heels against the small of Josh's back, and Josh snaps his hips in return, groaning again when Tyler arches his back and cries out loudly towards the ceiling. The sound reverberates around the room, through Josh's body, straight to his cock, and he can't keep himself from moaning loudly as he snaps his hips again. 

 

It isn't long before Tyler starts making the same, pretty, helpless noises, nails digging into Josh's shoulder, fingers twisted into Josh's hair. Josh can feel his chest heaving beneath him, and the occasional, helpless twitch of his hips, and Josh can't keep himself from leaning down again to capture Tyler's lips with his own. Tyler moans into his mouth as he kisses him, and Josh can't help the low, loud sound he makes in return, before he moves his hand from Tyler's hip, to his thigh, and slowly eases his leg over his shoulder. When he pushes into Tyler again, he pushes almost directly against his prostate, and he can feel Tyler tense, around and beneath him, as he arches his back again and cries out loudly. 

 

"Fuck," he cries, and Josh snaps his hips again, keeping his cock pressed to Tyler's prostate with every shift of his hips. "Josh," he cries again, and Josh doesn't wanna hear anything else, for the rest of his life, but the way Tyler cries his name. "Fuck, Josh. Faster." 

 

Josh turns his head, sucking bruises into the soft skin of Tyler's thigh as he fucks into him more quickly. He's trembling, Josh can feel it as he bites at his thigh, and he's pressing his nails helplessly into Josh's scalp as he cries out again. He rakes his other hand across Josh's shoulder again, rocking his hips back down with a gasp, and Josh turns his head again to watch Tyler's face as he pushes a hand between them and curls his fingers around Tyler's cock. 

 

Tyler's cries out again, arching helplessly into Josh's hand, and Josh can't look away from the way his throat moves when he moans again as Josh starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He shudders again, thigh trembling over Josh's shoulder, and it only takes another few, well aimed thrusts before he's arching off the mattress and coming with a cry. 

 

He tightens around Josh obscenely, and the noises he makes, the cries, are just so fucking pretty that Josh only snaps his hips two, three more times before he's groaning loudly against Tyler's thigh and coming with a hiss. 

 

Tyler sinks slowly back into the mattress, releasing his vice like grip on Josh's hair, and Josh takes a moment to catch his breath, collect himself, before he pulls out and rolls onto the mattress next to him. He ties the condom off, discarding it in the bin next to the bed, before he stretches his arms over his head and turns back to look at Tyler. He's flushed, and his eyes are closed, his lips parted as he pants softly and tries to catch his breath. 

 

He's so beautiful. Josh cracks a smile. "Alright?" He murmurs, and Tyler turns to look at him slowly, giggling softly as he blinks open his eyes. 

 

"Alright," he agrees softly. Josh laughs softly, and, because he honestly can't help himself, he wraps an arm around Tyler and leans closer to kiss him again. 

 

He can feel Tyler smiling against his lips, and he cracks a smile of his own as he pulls back, kissing Tyler's cheek, his nose, his forehead. "You're sure you don't have classes tomorrow?" He asks, and Tyler nods, tucking his head beneath Josh's chin. 

 

"I'm sure," he murmurs. "Why?" 

 

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to let you out of this bed," he says honestly, and Tyler laughs, pressing a kiss to Josh's throat. 

 

"I'm alright with that," he agrees, and Josh's glad. 

 

He knows, eventually, he's gonna have to go back home, face his wife, and what he's done, but for the moment, he's content. He knows he can't, but he thinks, if he could, he'd be happy to lie forever with Tyler, pliant, on expensive silk sheets, and pretend not to have a worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://fratboydun.tumblr.com)!! im always taking prompts/requests so dont be afraid to hmu


End file.
